A Love Buried in Sand
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating...Waiting is the hardest task anyone has endured GaaraXOC
1. Hearts that beat between us two

OK, This is going to be in chapters, like most stories, so, I'll have to think up good titles. Oooh, how bout his one fro the first chapter?

Chapter 1: Musings huh? huh? Waddya think?

Gaara: sounds stupid

Me: Well, of course, YOU would think that!

Gaara glares at me

Me:squeak Fine, ill change it.

Chapter 1: Mixed confusion

Gaara: Im already bored.

Me: Hey! Im trying my best! This is my first time!

Gaara: Try harder.

Me: WAH! Your mean!

Billy: Does that mean you'll continue the one about me?

Me: no.

Gaara sticks tongue out at Billy

Billy cries anime style (water falls)

Me: You guys are so immature.

Fine, Im gonna come up with the BEST title EVER for this chapter. And you'd better like it!

Gaara: Ya, id better

I slam head against keyboards

Chapter 1: Hearts that beat between us two.

Me: how's that. Mr. Picky?

Gaara: hn….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rustle of tree leaves is all that disturb the peace of the river side. The long red-haired Chuunin ninja girl sat on the edge of the river bank, staring at her reflexion in the water. She wasn't really looking though. Myaaki rubbed the petals of a cherry blossom between her forefinger and thumb, feeling it's silky softness. She was so deep in thoughts, she didn't feel another presence.

A rusty-haired sand nin crouched low on a tree branch, not far from Myaaki. His pale green/blue eyes hardly blinking. He masked his chakra so as he would not be discovered. Gaara wished to get closer to his next target. His next victim. He jumped silently to another tree branch, the limb creaking at the sudden weight.

All of a sudden, the female ninja jumped, her hand shot towards her thigh, where her ninja weapons were kept. She grasped a kunai and slid into a fighting stance, red hair swirling around her waist. Nothing moved for a full minute. Myaaki concentrated to find a charka flow somewhere, but found none.

"Weird" she thought, still in the stance, not daring to move.

She lowered her kunai. The redhead slowly sat back down, but kept up her guard. She felt something around her ankles and waist. Looking down, Myaaki gasped in horror, as tendrils of sand wrapped around her tense body, closing tighter. She swiveled her head around as much as she could and came face to face with…

"Gaara!"

The sand ninja had jumped down from this lookout spot and landed in front of Myaaki, his eyes piercing her blue ones.

The sand tightened around the girl, and she gasped at the pain.

"What are you doing?" She managed to say, grimacing. Who ever thought sand could hurt so much?

Gaara didn't reply.

"Answer me!" she demanded.

Gaara's eyes blazed. How dare she order him!

"Insolent girl!" he growled, raising Myaaki on the air, ready to use Desert Coffin.

Myaaki cried out in pain, screaming with hurt and anguish. For a millisecond, Gaara hesitated. He didn't like to see her like this.

"Let me go! You, you cretin!" She screamed, struggling at her grainy bonds.

His blood boiling, Gaara brushed away the earlier feeling. She insulted him! No one ever dared to.

"Why you…" he hissed maliciously, clenching his raised fist, the sand grasping the girl. It's strength tightening tenfold. Myaaki screamed, tears leaking from her eyes, beads of sweat coming out from under her forehead protector. Again, Gaara's hand faltered.

"STOP! PEASE STOP THIS!" She cried, tears flowing uncontrollably.

"I didn't do anything to you!" she yelled, her breaths coming in painful gasps.

Something stabbed painfully in Gaara's chest. He couldn't just kill the girl…could he?

'No' he thought, 'Not now'.

The sand relinquished its hold, dropping Myaaki to the ground. She looked up at the boy, who so coldheartedly almost killed her. Her vision was darkening.

"Thank you.." she whispered, losing consciousness. She collapsed from lack of oxygen.

Gaara stood over her, staring at the life he almost ended. HE was, somewhat intrigued, by her. Yet he didn't know why. Why had he not killed her? Why did he feel pain when he saw her strained, pale face covered with tears and sweat? Gaara's fingered trailed her long, red hair. Her skin, although paler than usual, was as soft as the petals she was once holding.

'What's going on with me?' he thought furiously.

Gaara of the sand gently picked up Myaaki and laid her against a tree trunk. Just to make sure, he placed his forefinger on her pulse point just below her jaw line. It was there, feebler than usual, but still there. She would live.

Looking at her once more, Gaara gathered chakra in the soles of his feet and lept off, leaving the red-head alone, under the cherry blossom.

Me: So, what did you think?

Gaara: Why couldn't you have just let me killed her? Just this once? I would have been so easy.

Me: No way! I just started this story and I have no intention of killing off the main character in the first goddamn chapter!

Swats Gaara upside the head

Gaara: Ooh, your gonna pay for that!

I stick out tongue at Gaara Déja view, eh?


	2. The second meeting

This story is not gonna make you wait for days fro the next chapter because I have already written it all down, the only reason it might take some time is because I need to find time to type it! He he! sand and kisses

Chapter 2: The second meeting

A little while later, the kunoichi woke from her slumber, with a massive headache. The recent events came flowing back to her.

"uhnn…what is up with him?" she questioned the empty clearing. The sky rumbled.

"Oh damn..rain" she mumbled.

"I gotta get home!" she said aloud, running off in the trees.

Though she ran quickly, Myaaki didn't get far before rain came pouring down.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled into the stormy air. Searching feverishly for a shelter, she saw a group of trees, sort of like a canopy of leaves.

"It'll do for now." she thought, racing for the shelter.

Seeing the girl run into the clump of trees, Gaara was protected from the rin by his sand. Inevitably.

"Stupid girl" he thought.

Myaaki leaned against a tree trunk, dripping from head to toe, breathing heavily.

"Damn…" she swore, wringing her long red hair, puddles of water appearing at her feet. Staring at the puddle in disbelief, Myaaki spun around to see Gaara standing there, in the opening of the trees.

"What are you doing here?" she asked dryly, continuing to dry her sodden hair, not looking at him.

"It's raining, girl. That's why." He answered coldly.

"But, doesn't your sand," she shivered, "Protect you?

"It gets soggy." he replied simply, averting his gaze from the rain, facing the girl.

"Hmm…"she answered, adjusting her forehead protector on her hips.

Silence cut through the tense air. Suddenly, Gaara sat down against a tree trunk opposite Myaaki. She stared at him.

"Why didn't u kill me?" she finally asked, begging to know the answer.

Nothing for a while, then,

"I find you interesting. I don't kill things that interest me until I know more about them." He answered, directing his gaze to the opening again.

Myaaki was taken aback. He found her…interesting? He didn't murder her because hes interested in me? She thought for a couple seconds then bursting out,

"Im just a THING? And interesting THING?" she asked shrilly, insulted, standing up. Gaara actually jumped at the volume of her words. He smirked.

" The rain has stopped. Good bye." Gaara said, and lept to the trees, taking off.

Myaaki was left, fuming. Then, her anger subsided to intrigment.

"Gaara," she said, letting the name roll of her tongue.

"Gaara of the desert"

There! My second chapter! Press the lil purple button plz!

sand and kisses


	3. Surprises of a lifetime

Chapter 13 : the surprise of a lifetime

(Me: well, is that good enough?

Gaara: Im not forgiving you for what u made me do in the last chapter

Me: Fine then! Pout! (whispers) baby…

Gaara: I HEARD THAT!)

The next morning, the rain had started again.

"I am NOT going out in this weather!" thought Myaaki loudly, stubbornly.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. It was a jounin, on of the ANBU

"You are requested at the Fifths office" he said "Immediately"

"Sigh, alright, I'll go." Myaaki tried to run as fast as she could so not to get drenched like yesterday.

Arriving at the Hokage's office, Myaaki entered soaking wet. Again.

"Lovely weather, eh?" commented Tsunade mockingly"

"Whoopy" mumbled Myaaki, brushing away her red bangs from her eyes as to see Tsunade better. And her surroundings. Her heart skipped a beat fearfully when her eyes fell upon a red haired boy standing in the corner, arms crossed over his chest.

"Wha..what's he doing here?" the scared kunoichi asked, emphasizing the HE.

"This is Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure" Introduced Tsunade.

"Yes, we've met" Myaaki glared, somewhat fearfully at the sandmaster.

"Oh good! Things should go much easier then. I have appointed you to help some of the medic ninjas in the Suna hospital." Said Tsunade calmly, not noticing the tense air between the two ninjas.

(Myaaki is one of Tsunade's apprentices, including Sakura)

"But, I'm only 13! Im too young to teach yet!" protested Myaaki, shooting pertified glances at Gaara.

Shaking her head, the Hokage looked at Myaaki. " You are as educated as me, Myaaki. You're old enough for this."

"Ok" squeaked the red-head "Why is he here again?"

"I'm to escort you." Gaara said, perhaps even lazily, glaring at Myaaki with those pale blue eyes.

Myaaki just made a noise in her throat, but was determined not to cower under his gaze, especially in front of the Fifth Hokage.

"His home will be where you'll be staying for the next six months" said Tsunade, staring at the girl nin for her reaction. And got it.

"H-h-his house? S-s-six months?" Myaaki studdered, her heart nearly stopped. She felt faint and dizzy all of a sudden.

"Do you accept?" Tsunade glared at her with the if-you-don't-then-i-will-personally-fire-you look.

All the poor kunoichi could do was nod, still staring at Gaara, her eyes wide with terror. Six months at this monster's house? But, he still had hesitated when trying to kill her. Why? Her heart eased. She was perhaps comfortable with this arrangement. She would be alright.

"Great! You can pack your belongings now. You leave immediately." Grinned the Fifth. Myaaki moaned inwardly.

"Ok. I'll be going now. Bye Hokage!" waving, the red headleft in a run.

"Damn it, it's still raining." She muttered, getting frustrated.

The drops stopped plummeting on her head and body. She looked up startled. It was still raining. She froze. How can this be? She thought, scared because she thought she knew the answer.

Turning around slowly, Myaaki saw the sand nin covering them both with an umbrella of sand.

Surprised, the kunoichi studdered, "Thank-thank…"

"Don't thank me. I'm just escorting you." He said dryly, looking out from under the umbrella of sand.

The girl nodded and hurried home, Gaara following at a distance, miraculously keeping both of them dry.

Arriving at Myaaki's doorstep, Gaara spoke sharply.

"I'll wait for you here. Don't take forever." He growled.

She shivered. She couldn't help it. He was still scary.

Grabbing her bags, she gathered clothes, and all she thought she would need.

Me mother was away, and her father and mother were divorced, so Myaaki left a note telling what happened and wrote "Good bye! See you in a few months."

Racing down the stairs, Myaaki saw Gaara leaning against the door frame, the sun shining.

"Come on." He muttered, and lept to some nearby tree, Myaaki racing after him.

It got dark soon, so the two stopped to make a fire. Sitting close to the flames Myaaki made, they sat in silence. Abruptly, Gaara stood up, beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly.

"I'm going to get some food." He answered.

Surprised at his simple answer, the red head Konoha ninja curled up closer to the fire, holding her knees up to her chest.

"Ok."she mumbled.

Gaara was gone for quit some time. Hoping he would come back soon, Myaaki began playing with her hair.

A kunai knife zoomed past the girl's head, just barely grazing her hair.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Four, five mist ninja emerged from the shadows.

"Well well, look what we have here. A little cherry blossom. What are you doing here girl?" said one of them with bandages covering his mouth and nose, eyes that were almost black glared at her mischeviously.

"What do you want?" the frightened girl asked fearfully.

"Don't answer a question with a question, stupid girl!" roared the mist nin, keeping her planted. She didn't notice thin wires were encircling her. Then, the wires tighten, tying her to a tree, the thin threads cutting into skin.

"THIS IS HAPPENING WAY TOO OFTEN!" screamed Myaaki, glancing around her. The masked ninja advanced towards her, his kunai at her throat.

"Don't bother calling for help. No one can hear you." Whispered the man in her ear.

Myaaki tried to reach her holster bag strapped to her thigh, but the wores were too strong and cut deeper into her skin, blood oozing out from under the threads.

"ouch…"she whispered.

"Ouch is right, you weakling!" roared the nin laughing.

The wind picked up all of a sudden.

"See? Even if you did call for help, the wind would steal your sweet little voice." Growled the ninja mockingly.

"Where I would catch it." Said a voice, dripping with venom and malice.

Before any of the ninja's could turn around, sand enveloped four of them

"Don't. Touch. Her." Growled Gaara, his eyes turning to slits with hatred. With and ominous 'squish' they were finished. Another kunai was held to Myaaki's throat.

"Move one more inch, and the girl's dead." Menaced the last mist ninja.

Myaaki's eyes were pleading for Gaara to do something. He saw the look in her eyes and his stomach was clenched painfully.

"Fine. I was going anyway." And her protector, her last life line, walked away into the forest.

Sobbing, Myaaki eyed the mist ninja. He smiled, or more like smirked at her evily.

"He moved" he said in a sing song voice, pressing the kunai harder against the girl's throat. It cut gently, blood slowly dripping from the wound.

Saned lashed out at the ninja, raising him high in the air and what was left of him was his blood splattered against trees and Myaaki's face and skin.

Tears flowing, she felt the wires loosen, and falling to the ground, the helpless girl sank to her knees, clutching the tree bark for support.

Gaara appeared from behind the tree Myaaki was bound to. Eyeing the fire, he asked,

"They came to you?"

Nodding, Myaaki wiped uselessly at her arms and legs frantically, trying to get the blood off her.

Clenching his teeth, Gaara asked another question.

"Are you alright?

Shocked by his concern for her, Myaaki whipped her head around to face Gaara, not noticing that he had crouched next to her, looking at her cuts and the blood from the ninja splattered on her.

"Y-yes, I suppose" chocked the kunoichi, feeling her throat, searching for the wound. It stung as her dirty fingers came in contact with it, she healed the cut.

Gaara stood up, saying, "You'd better get some sleep or you'll be too tired for us to reach Sunagakure by tomorrow."

Myaaki nodded, her whole body trembling and aching, laid down at the roots of the tree, sleep consuming her instantly.

Arms folded, legs crossed, Gaara stared at the girl. No, more like gazed at her. Her hair fanned out behind her like some giant red glossy fan. He approached her, kneeling next to the sleeping kunoichi. His finger traced her jawline.

'Why am I doing this?' he thought.

She stirred, his hand shot back and he lept to a tree branch above her. She was just settling into a more comfortable position.

'Damn it, I was never this jumoy before I met,' a warm shiver went up his spine and arms, 'Myaaki'

Then he settled into his meditating position and watched over her carefully.

Me:sooo…

Gaara: so what?

Me: you know…;)

Gaara glares: I hate you

Me: HA! So you DID like it! Admit it! Admit it!

Gaara:..fine…maybeididlikeitabit….

Me: Pardon? What was that you said?

Gaara: I don't repeat myself, girl.

Me: Fine then, if you don't say it, then I will!

Gaara: NO! fine, maybe I did like it a bit…

I roll over laughing

Gaara: your cruel…


	4. Sunagakure

Hey, I knw everything is happening too fast and stuff…but I like it this way…so, flame all you want, I don't give a shit…;)

Chapter 4: Sunagakure

Crossing the desert would take at least 4 hours on foot, bur Gaara transported the two, arriving at the gates in 15 minutes. At the gates, the guards glanced at the newcomers, and then quickly regained their posts when they saw who was coming.

Walking through the city, all was made of sand. They were approaching a giant house. It looked like a mansion.

"Whoa..."whispered Myaaki in awe, "Who's place is that?" she asked wondrously, evying the lucky person who owned that house.

"Me." Gaara answered, opening the front door.

The kunzite stopped in her tracks, gaping at Gaara with disbelief.

"Nah, you're just playing with me. You're joking, right?"

"I do not repeat myself girl." He growled.

The redhead Konoha nin entered the magnificent house.

"I'll show you to your room. " he said, with such icy coldness, that it made Myaaki wince slightly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara saw the girl cringe at his words. He bowed his head a little, a pang of…

'What is this feeling?' he mentally asked himself.

'Guilt'

"Hn. Here it is." He opened another door, directly across from another one in the long corridor.

The room was HUGE! The bed looked too comfortable beyond words. The walls were white though, but it sparkled with cleanliness.

"Thank you!" Myaaki resisted the urge to squeal like a little school girl.

Saying nothing, Gaara closed the door, not gently, mind you.

Myaaki practically jumped in the air in delight.

"Perhaps…" she thought, "Perhaps it won't be so bad living here."

She concluded.


	5. Breakfastwith him?

Chapter 5: Breakfast…with him!

The peaceful sleep of the red haired kunoichi was disturbed by her bed shaking.

"Wha…?" Myaaki grumbled, still quite asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy!" said a female voice loudly.

"Who…Temari?" the girl mumbled, attempting to open her gummed eyes.

"Well, ya! Besides you, what other girl is in this house?" the voice growing louder. "Get up already!" she encouraged, shaking the bed furiously now.

"OK OK! I'm up! I'm up!" hurriedly, Myaaki flung off the covers, and literally jumping out of bed, glaring at the blonde sand ninja who disturbed her peace.

"Ha ha. Good. It's breakfast time!" Temari said cheerfully, walking out of the room. "Be ready in 5 minutes darlin'." Laughed the young woman, closing the door behind her.

Changing into some light, airy, white clothes, the redhead bounded down one of the many staircases and entered the kitchen.

Around a small square table, sat Kankuro chowing down on some eggs and bacon.Temari was attempting to not burn the bacon while Gaara sat at the far side corner of the table. Bringing bacon to the table, Temari sat down next to Kankuro saying "Dig in!" leaving the only place left for Myaaki was next to Gaara. And the table was very, _very_ small.

"Not like I'm already" mumbled Kankuro with his mouth full of toast.

"You're acting like a two year old!" said Temari scornfully. They argued as Myaaki sat down shyly next to Gaara. Red head next to red head. Taking a break from arguing, Temari saw the two, elbowed Kankuro and whispered "this should be interesting."

The long red haired kunoichi took small bites of her breakfast, her eyes wide, determined not to look at Gaara.

Getting up suddenly, Temari grabbed her plate, exclaiming "I'm done! I gotta go get some groceries. Kankuro, you coming or not?" She glowered at her younger brother.

"Fine." He said, before grabbing one more slice of toast and stumbling out the door behind his sister.

Left alone now, the female ninja shivered. Every so slightly though, but Gaara noticed.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Myaaki jumped, but with a bold look in her blue eyes, she mumbled "Nothing." And played with her food.

"You're lying." He seethed.

"N-nothings wrong." Insisted Myaaki, continuing not to look at him straight in the face.

"Stop lying." He growled, his words dripping with malice.

'She's scared of me.'Gaara thought. He smirked.

"You afraid?" he said with a deadly quiet air.

Shaking her head vigorously, Myaaki squirmed in her seat.

"Don't lie to me!" he roared, slamming her against the wall with his sand, flying at her in tendrils. His face was contorted with rage.

"AAHHH!" screamed the girl in surprise and pain. "Let…go!...please!" she mewed.

"Tell me you're afraid!" he yelled, his sand gripping tighter.

"Gaara! Stop! It hurts!" but the sand rotated around her, the grains of sand rubbing against her skin, wearing it raw.

"STOP!" she cried out in pain.

"This is becoming a nasty habit of yours, isn't it?" he asked dangerously, his eyes glaring at the girl he held up.

"Weakling." He said quietly, approaching her with slow, tentative steps.

Her face getting wet with tears, Myaaki shut her eyes, looking away.

"Stubborn little girl!" Gaara shouted, ending three inched away from her. "Look at me!" He roared furiously, annoyed greatly that she was ignoring him, or at least trying to. Taking his strong hand, he grabbed her chin, pulling it towards his face roughly.

Her eyes, glistening brightly, were just like when he captured her in Konoha.

His hand dropped abruptly, and the sand lessened, but was still holding her up to the wall.

"I-I-…" Myaaki fell silent.

"SPIT IT OUT!" he yelled.

"I-am scared…" she whispered, looking at her feet, sand encircling them.

"Of what!" he spat, getting impatient. "Look at me when you're speaking, girl!" he ordered again, taking almost her whole face and thrusting it around to look at his enraged features.

"What are you scared of?" he snapped.

"Trusting you." She said in a quiet voice, looking at him through teary eyes, her long red hair falling into her face, almost angelically.

Gaara's muscles tensed.

"W-what?" he couldn't believe her answer.

"I-I- don't repeat myself." She smiled boldly.

But Gaara didn't get angry or mad. He just stared at this creature. She wasn't afraid of him like many others do. Only afraid of…trusting him? He stepped back a couple paces and released the girl of her sandy bonds.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she stood up, leaning against the wall for support. Her legs were scraped up very badly.

Myaaki sank to the grounds, holding up her knees to her chest, whimpering slightly whenever she touched her cuts.

Gaara stood above her, still looking at the place where she had been held by his sand. The red head's chest was rising and falling quickly, like he had just run a marathon.

"Gaara?" she touched his feet with her fingers.

His whole body jolted at the touch. He just stared at her. The sand nin's head started shaking back and forth slowly, sand gathering at his feet. He was gone in a whirl of sand.

The door burst open, Temari and Kankuro running nearly into the fridge, looking around frantically and finding Myaaki on the floor, cuddling up to the wall.

"What, what happened?" asked Temari quietly.

"Gaara." Was all she could say before bursting into tears.

Temari kneeled down beside the frightened girl and hugged her, whispering words of comfort, while looking at her brother, Kankuro, worried.

"Mmhhup" mumbled Myaaki into Tamari's clothes

"What?"

"Why does he do this to me?" the tears finally stopped, "He gets so angry that I'm almost certain he's gonna kill me, then he freezes and just looks at me. Then disappears."

"H-how does he look at you?" Kankuro asked.

"I-can't-quite explain, "Said Myaaki slowly, "It's almost as if he can't believe what I had just said. Like I'm something completely new and unreal to him. But in a good way, I think."

Temari hugged the girl again. Her eyes gazed at Kankuro's again knowingly, with a ghost of a smile tracing her lips.

"I think I know." she mouthed at her brother.


	6. Desert rose

Chapter 6: Desert Rose

Trying to forget the morning's event, Myaaki walked to the hospital, ready to start her teaching.

(Lets just skip ahead to sometime before her lessons just end)

Gaara was sitting on top of the roof to his house, thinking. Growing more and more confused, he got angry.

"What is she doing to me!" he roared.

He cringed inside when he saw the pain he inflicted upon her, he wanted her to be safe, he also found himself imagining her in his mind all the time, her red hair glistening behind her back, the way it fell into her beautiful clear blue eyes…

"Could this be?..." he wondered aloud. "I'll see." And with that, lept off the roof and disappeared inside the house.

As Myaaki was heading towards her room after the dinner Temari had cooked, she saw the other door across from her own already opened. It was almost beckoning her in the room. She followed it. Creaking it open wider, she stepped inside. A bed was in the middle of the room, with black blankets and pillows. She stepped forward again and felt something beneath her feet crunch. The kunoichi knelt down and picked up the substance with her fingers. It was grainy.

"SAND!" she exclaimed, eyes opening wide with fear. "Thu doing in heres is Gaara's room!"

The door behind her slammed shut. She whipped around to see Gaara staring at her.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked menacingly.

"Well, um, the dorr was open and, um.."

"Stop rambling, girl!" He said forcefully, sand was whirling around Myaaki. It gripped her tightly, but not enough that it would hurt.

She was surprised he didn't slam her into the wall again. Gaara advanced towards her. He was very close.

"What are you doing to me?"he asked softly, tracing her chin, following her jawline and curling behind her hear, trailing his fingers through the mane of silky red hair.

Myaaki's skin prickled gently. Her heart fluttered.

'Am I liking this? Seriously?' the red head thought, confused with her feelings.

Neither spoke for awhile. The sand fell away, sliding under the door behind Gaara.

"I-I-don't know…I just don't know…" Myaaki said, tears welled up in her eyes.

She looked down, so he wouldn't see her crying. Sand swirled again and Gaara disappeared, as well as the door opening, leading the girl to her room.

She ran into her room, slammed the door and collapsed on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

The next morning, Myaaki was gazing out of her window. Something was on her side table. She raised a hand, grasping it, bringing it close to her face, examining it. It was a rose. But something about it was unusual. It felt strange. It was made of sand.

"A…rose?" she wondered aloud.

"No, a desert rose." Said a voice that was almost like a whisper, travel through her room. Quickly, the kunoichi scanned the room, but no one was there.

"A desert rose." She whispered, clutching it close to her chest.


	7. A love blooms twice

Chapter 7: a love blooms twice

Cradling the rose, Myaaki got up, getting dressed and wandered into the kitchen dreamily. She searched for a tall glass, but this place not being hers, she had no idea where they were. Temari asked her what she was looking for, spotted the rose in her hand and a sly look came across the wind mistress' features.

"In the top cupboard on the left!" she directed loudly, so the dreaming girl could hear her. She nodded slowly, reaching for a glass and taking upstairs.

Placing it in the tall glass, Myaaki put her special flower back on the side table, staring at it.

After awhile, Temari walked quickly towards the Konoha ninja's room. Knocking softly, Temari didn't hear any answer. Knocking harder on it, there was still no reply.

"No…he couldn't have…MYAAKI! TIME TO HAVE BREAKFAST!" she yelled.

Sand whirled around her and Gaara appeared at her side.

"Wake her up. Your yelling is giving me a headache." Gaara said coldly.

Hanging her head in pretend offense, Temari looked at the base of the door and saw sand emminating from it, returning to its master. Turning the door knob, the blonde nin opened the door to find Myaaki staring out the window in the middle of the room. She wasn't paying any attention to the fan bearer.

"Myaaki? Come on. Breakfast." Temari tapped her shoulder lightly.

"What!" the kunoichi spun around, snapped angrily. Temari jumped in shock.

"Im sorry. I was just startled." Apologized Myaaki quickly, bowing her head.

"Hey, its ok. Don't worry about it." Replied Temari, smiling encouragingly.

Sand appeared behind Myaaki's back, pushing her towards the door.

"Hurry up. You don't need to take all day." He growled with annoyance.

"o-ok." Said Myaaki quietly, glancing at Gaara, then looking away. Temari ran down the stairs well ahead of the two. Appearing in the kitchen, the blonde sat down at the table winking at her brother.

On the stairs, Gaara's sand was still at the girl's back.

"I can walk perfectly fine by myself."

She said offensively.

"I don't want you to turn back." He said, smirking.

Testing his word, the young medic ninja stopped on a step, but the sand continued, pushing her. Unexpecting the force at her back, Myaaki fell forward, almost tumbling down the stairs had it not been for the sand, catching her body in a hammock., flipping her around facing Gaara, bringing her closer.

-FLASHBACK-

Myaaki placed the flower on her table, gazing at it.

Some wind blew her hair into her face. But the window was closed!

'How is that possible?' she wondered. She opened her mouth to sigh contently, but something other than air got in her mouth. Sand? Turning around, she saw no one.

"Hello." said a masculine voice.

Looking up, Myaaki saw Gaara upside down on her ceiling.

"uh..hi" greeted the kunoichi. "Thank you for the flower." She said, glancing up at him, feeling a warmth in her chest. Was she falling for this monster? No, not a monster.

"Hn. Your welcome." Grunted the sand master.

"Come down...please. Will you?" asked Myaaki sweetly.

Gaara shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. Sand enveloped the red head once again, in a close grip, but this time, it felt comforting.

It embraced her, gently tickling her neck and cheeks.

"Is this your version of a hug?" the red head mewed.

Gaara didn't answer.

Myaaki was thoroughly enjoying the sand message, closing her eyes and whimpered contently.

The sand nin flipped over and stood up, right side up. He flicked his finger and the sand fell away. The girl's eyes shot open, not wanting the embrace to stop. Gaara cupped his hand around her cheek, rubbing her petal soft skin. His hand curled around the back of her neck, bringing it closer to him. Gently, their lips touched in a soft kiss.

The kunoichi closed her eyes, arms wrapping around his sides, slowly as not to alarm him. She felt his muscles stiffen, then relax and return the hug.

Pressing their lips a bit harder, the kiss got a bit rougher, but Myaaki didn't mind.

They broke apart when they heard a knock at the door. Gaara disappeared as silently as he had appeared.

Facing the window, the young kunoichi's heart beat fast, licking her lips.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Bringing her closer, Gaara saw his reflexion in her sparkling, blue eyes. Kissing her on the nose, he said,

"please don't test me."

And put her down on the stairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Temari was whispering to Kankuro, and only when Gaara cleared his throat did they notice they weren't alone. Sitting down in his ususal seat, Myaaki sat next to him.

'Were they sitting…closer then they were yesterday?' pondered Temari. 'Yes, they definintly were.'

Myaaki never even touched her toast, just gazing aimlessly at it, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Kankuro cleared up his plate and, walking towards the door, motioned Temari to follow him. Getting up, she left quietly, the two not even noticing.

After a while, Myaaki left the table studdering, "I-I should be going now."

Gaara nodded, showing her that he understood. With that, she left.


	8. Attacked

Chapter 8: Attacked

After her classes, the medical ninja walked for a while, in between the stores, mildly interested in the merchandise. Myaaki wasn't paying attention for where she was going and wandered into an alley. She looked up realizing where she was, but before the kunoichi could react, three sand ninjas had blocked her only exit.

"You shouldn't be here, little flower." Threatened the middle one.

Temari had told her about some rebels in Suna.

A pattern seemed to be forming in Myaaki's mind.

Six kunais were flung at her, she dodged four, but one got buried in to her abdomen, the other on in her left shoulder. She gasped in pain and spat out blood.

'Screw them,' she thought and other things that are not PG rated.

"Your innocent, alone..weak!" said the nija that had spoke to her earlier.

'That word again!' She said, flaring up. Wrenching the kunai from her shoulder, she charged at the middle ninja.

"I am not WEAK!" she yelled, ready to slash at his evil grinning face. He grabbed her arm and twisting it behind her back, slammed her face against a wall. Myaaki cried out in pain. She felt blood trickling from her temple.

"Don't move, and this wont hurt a bit." The sand ninja said feinting care.

Whacking her over the head, she fell unconscious, her forehead protector, which she had switched to her forehead, slipped off and fell with a clunk on the ground.

On his usual place on the rooftop, Gaara's stomach clenched painfully with worry. Myaaki was gone a long time and she was supposed to be back half an hour ago.

"Damn her." He thought aloud.

He had put sand in her hair last night while she was asleep and wherever his sand was, he would be able to see it with his third eye.

Opening it, he crushed it and the sand blew into the wind, in search of its sand. Soon thought, he saw three rebels racing off in the desert with something over one of the ninjas shoulder. A flash of red. His eyes widened.

"Myaaki!" he roared, part fury and part scared for her. He disappeared with a whirl of his sand.

Downstairs, inside the house, Temari and Kankuro were playing cards when they heard the yell of frustration.

"uh oh…" whispered Temari, racing to the roof. All she saw of her little brother was the mini tornado of sand, whipping in the direction of the desert.

"We've gotta follow him!" cried out Temari to Kankuro.

"Either she's in trouble, or she's gonna be." Sighed the puppeteer, chasing after his sister.

"We gotta rest, come on! She's heavy!" whined the carrier of Myaaki.

"Fine, you wimp. We'll take a breather" the leader of the squad signaled for them to stop.

Gaara was gaining on them quickly, and saw them stop. He hid his charka, approaching quietly.

One of the ninja had noticed the chakra flow before it was masked.

"Hashi, some ones following us. I felt the chakra." He whispered to the leader.

"Hm. How many?"

"one, sir."

"Ha! This will be easy."

Grabbing the unconscious girl, he gave her some smelling salts to revive her.

Groaning in pain and confusion, the kunoichi opened her eyes slowly. Remembergin what had happened, she opened her mouth to scream, and she felt something cold and metallic against her neck.

She choked, her scream caught in her throat.

"Don't even try. Someone's here to rescue you! And im going to kill you right in front of them." He whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down Myaaki's spine, her red hair swirling around her face brushing her tears.

'Wait. Only one person would come after me.' She thought, hope rising in her chest.

"no. you're the one who's gonna die." She said, grinning.

"Ha! Like that's gonna happen." He laughed cruelly, yanking the kunai from her stomach. Myaaki yelp in anguish, fresh blood flowing on to her dress.

Suddenly, sand lashed out at the man, strangling him. Myaaki collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach.

'I don't have enough chakra left to heal this.' She thought, getting desperate.

Hearing yells, she looked up, her red hair whipping around in the fierce desert wind.

She saw her savior, her rescuer.

"Gaara, help me…"then fainted.

Kneeling down, Gaara took her by the shoulder, his right hand feeling the blood streaming from the wound. He glanced at the stomach wound also. She was awfully pale.

Temari and Kankuro came gasping over the last dune and saw Gaara holding something.

They hurried down the hill, and skidding to a stop, seeing who he was cradling.

Seeing his siblings, Gaara gasped,

"We have to get her to the hospital. NOW!"

He took off in a flash, transporting all of them to the city.

Bursting through the doors, the sand master yelled at the secretary,

"We need someone this INSTANT!"

The poor woman yelped and called for a doctor.

When the medic came, he saw the boy who needed him so badly and nearly fainted with fright. Why would the mass murderer need him?

"Whats the problem?"

"HER! CANT YOU SEE, YOU DUMBASS!

The doctor had never seen Gaara of the desert so worried, so angry and wanting to help the girl he was carrying in his arms.

Guiding them to a room, Gaara laid the red head on the bed, eyes burning with regret.

'I could have stopped this! I should have stayed with her!' he thought furiously, resisting the urge to punch the white wall with all the strength he could muster.

"That's a very serious wound." Concluded the medic, indicating the one in her stomach.

"I KNOW THAT! JUST HELP HER!" roared Gaara, feeling like killing the stupid man before him. But he was Myaaki's only hope for survival right now.

The medic hooked her up to a heart monitor. Her beat was weak and was getting weaker.

"I suggest you leave. This could get…

"No. You help her now, or I will kill you." He thundered, giving him a murderous glare.

Shaking, the doctor examined the wounds again.

" these are very deep!' he thought, 'She could have died if no one had come to retrieve her within at least an hour.'

Placing his hand on the stomach wound, the most like threatening, he pumped chakra into his hand, intent on healing his patient. 'So much blood was lost…It's a miracle shes still alive.' He wondered.

The wound seemed to stitch itself together with invisible threads. After it had sealed completely, he moved on to the cut in the shoulder.

"This one was very close to her heart! If it had been 3 inches closer, it could have killed her!" he told Gaara.

Gaara glared at him again. The medic turned back to his work.

Myaaki's heart began to beat stronger and her breathing evened out.

"There. She'll live. But shes in critical condition, so I recommend she stay here for a minimum of three days sir."

Gaara wasn't even paying attention to the old man. He rushed to the girl's bedside, sitting down in an armchair.

"Um, sir? Visiting hours were over 3 hours ago. Im afraid you'll have to leave…"

Gaara stared at him coldly, with a look that said Are-you-insane?

"I am staying" he said in a clear voice, with the intent on doing so.

The doctor trembled, nodding and shutting the door.

Outside, Temari and Kankuro waited impatiently, Kankuro's leg bouncing relentlessly on the insanely clean floor. When they saw the doctor back out of the room, Temari practically yelled at the poor man.

"Is she OK?"

"Yes, yes. She'll be fine. But she is staying for 3 days at least for recovery."

"Fine, can we go inside?" asked Kankuro.

"No. Visiting hours are over, but the red haired one…he is staying he says." And with that, the old man scurried along the corridor.

"Lets leave them." Sighed Temari, getting up and walking down the hallway.

"Ya." And the siblings left Gaara and Myaaki at the hospital.


	9. The end?

1ZOMG! Im sorry ppl for not updating sooner! But i had a really bad case of Writer's block and i couldnt figure out what should happen next!

Gaara: well, thats your own fault. If you hadn't been writing your other story, maybe you could have updated sooner.

Me: oh, you shut up. Your no help.

P.s. sorry for the OOCness u might find in Gaara. Well, it IS a fanfiction, right?

Gaara: yes, and Its very stupid.

Gives him noogie yes, but your stupid.

Gaara: bug off...

Chapter 9: The end?

Gaara sat on the window sill, occasionally glancing at Myaaki and back at the moon. It was the second night at the hospital, but she showed no signs of recovering. She looked so helpless against the white pillow, her skin was so pale. Suddenly, she stirred. Gaara dropped from the window and sat on the chair next to her bed. She tried to open her eyes, and mumbled something.

Myaaki finally opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were Gaara's ocean-like eyes.

"G-Gaara!" she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and stayed like that, sobbing and whispering something.

Taken aback, Gaara nearly fell out of his seat. He felt her grip tighten, but no so much that he would choke. He wrapped his arms around her, and cradled the red head in his arms.

For 12 years, he secretly longed for someone to not fear him, to not try and kill him. And wanted for someone to love him.

The two stayed there for what seemed like hours, but a nurse came in just at the wrong moment.

"Er...I see Ms.Yoshiko has awoken."

They let go quickly, and Myaaki blushed. Even some pink rose in Gaara's cheek.

The nurse smiled and checked Myaaki's vitalities and blood pressure.

"You know what, I think you can go home a day early! You seem all healed in such a short period of time. I'd give you your clothes, but the blood wouldn't come off...so we threw them out. We have other clothes though, if you don't mind." said the nurse.

Glancing down at her hospital robes, Myaaki sighed.

"Er..ya, ok. What do you have?"

"Well, this was charity, and its the only thing that's in your size. Sorry." apologized the nurse, holding up a small mini skirt and red halter top, revealing her midriff. There were ninja shoes, but they were like thigh high boots.

Myaaki sweatdropped, but put on the clothes anyway.

Emerging from the bath room, Myaaki blushed furiously, and looked at Gaara, as if expecting some sort of comment.

But Gaara was comepletely red, and a drip of blood dropped from his nose. The nurse smiled and gave the girl her forehead protector.

"Erm..let's just go, ok?" suggested the embarressed red head, taking the headband and walking to the door.

Gaara just followed her.

Myaaki kept on glancing left and right, holding her hands in a fist up to her mouth, hoping no one she knew would see her like this.

Reaching the house, Myaaki quickly scurried inside. Gaara closed the door behind her and looked around. Temari was sitting on the couch looking at Myaaki surprised, then glancing at Gaara, then back at Myaaki. She jumped up and hugged Myaaki tightly crying,

"Oh my god, Myaaki! Your ok! We thought you would be in the hospital for another day!" Temari squealed, and held Myaaki out at arms length, scanning her.

"You look really well! Wow, oooh Myaaki! It's good to have you back!" Hugging her one last time, Temari ran to the stairs and hollared up the stairs,

"KANKURO! Get your lazy ass down here! Myaaki's back!"

Silence, then many thumps came down the stairs and Kankuro flew at Myaaki.

"YOU'RE BACK! I thought you were gonna DIE! Um...what ARE you wearing?" Kankuro looked at her ensemble quizzically.

"Eh heh...My clothes were thrown out 'cause they had too much blood on them to wash off, so the nurse gave me this." explained Myaaki, tying the forehead protector around her neck.

"Please...don't stare Kankuro." Myaaki blushed furiously.

"Right," Kankuro looked away and wiped his nose. "So. Um, we need to go grocery shopping, let's go Temari!"

Kankuro grabbed his sister's hand and ran out the door, leaving Myaaki and Gaara alone in the house.

The two stood there, not moving at all. Myaaki fidgeted with her fingers and Gaara just stared at the huge Grandfather clock. Myaaki suddenly hugged Gaara around the shoulders, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and embraced her, not wanting to let go. He could feel her tremble in his arms, as if crying. Holding her out, he looked into her eyes, which were shining with tears, and kissed her with all he had.

Myaaki closed her eyes and got lost in him.

They finally came up for air, Myaaki's eyes sparkling, smiling.

Seeing her content face, Gaara just had to smile. And not a grin or a smirk, an actual smile.

Temari and Kankuro had been watching from a window, high-fiving each other. Kankuro glanced at his baby brother and smiled. It had been way too long since he had seen Gaara smile.

Way too long.

Hey everyone! THIS IS THE END! I am very sorry that some of you wanted this to go on longer, but this seeme like a good ending. If you want a good song to go with this particualr chapter, listen to Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Ill never forget you! smack


End file.
